The purpose of this project will be to devise a better method of restoring joint architecture and function following trauma. Where trauma or infection have destroyed the joint rendering it incongruous and ankylosed, the methods of treatment available at present consist of prosthetic replacement or arthrodesis. While the results of these procedures allow for function they are far from adequate in permitting unrestricted use of the articulation under severe physical activity. Thus, a person sustaining such injuries could not return to active duty. Joint replacement offers a solution to this problem since such a procedure would restore the joint architecture, would replace biological tissue with similar tissue, could be used to replace infected joints (as compared to prosthetic components which are contraindicated in infection) and would be expected to function for the life of the individual. In the first part of this study attention will be directed towards determining which factors are responsible for joint failure and whether this is due to mechanical, nutritional or immune causes. In the second part of this work methods will be developed to enhance joint survival based on the results obtained.